Who's the enemy?
by Lala Red
Summary: Cuando lo pierdes todo y no tienes más opción que aceptar la ayuda de un extraño chico, piensas que no puede ir peor. Entonces, tu corazón y tu mente se confunden y no tienes idea de quien realmente debes huir. AU. Todos humanos.
1. Agur involuntario

**_Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía. _**

**_Un agradecimiento a Will. _**_  
_

**_Y... disfruten (?)_**

* * *

_Corre._

_No puedo irme sin nada._

_Corre y no mires atrás._

_Necesito llevar algo, dinero, ropa._

_Corre._

Mi mente está nublada de ideas. Está claro que debo correr, huir de aquí, pero no puedo irme así. Necesito dinero, comida, ropa. ¿Pero cómo voy a entrar a mi casa sin que ellos me vean? Me tiro en el césped y aguanto las ganas de llorar. No voy a pensar en _eso _ahora.

Cuando logro tranquilizar mi respiración, me levanto. No puedo perder tiempo. Empiezo a caminar hacia mi casa lentamente y a idear maneras de entrar sin ser pillada. Claramente, por la entrada principal no puedo. Podría escalar hasta mi cuarto, pero no soy buena en esas cosas y les daría la oportunidad de que me encuentren.

No tengo una solución clara, pero no me detengo. ¿Qué cosas debo tomar primero? ¿Comida? ¿Ropa? Me tomo unos segundos para deliberarlo y me decido: dinero, dado que con este puedo comprar lo demás. Así que necesito entrar al cuarto de mis padres, aunque no sé si todavía hay dinero allí, puedo que ellos lo hayan tomado.

Cuando ya estoy a un metro de mi hogar, me decido por entrar por la puerta trasera. Las luces están apagadas, pero sigo creyendo que siguen adentro.

Giro el pomo de la puerta lentamente y sin ningún ruido, me felicito internamente. Pero aún falta abrirla y el nerviosismo se apodera de mi cuerpo. Suspiro y abro la puerta de un solo movimiento. Mantengo mis ojos abiertos y procuro no pestañear. La luz de la calle baña la casa y me regala un poco de vista, lo suficiente para ver a una persona.

No veo a nadie, por lo que entro silenciosamente.

No estoy muy segura si subir al cuarto de mis padres, dado que puede que no haya dinero ahí y, entonces, podría perder mi oportunidad de encontrar algo, por nada. Empiezo a pensar en qué otro lugar de la casa podría haber una pequeña o grande suma de dinero y lo tengo. Papá siempre decía que tenía una mochila de emergencia. La que debía tomar en caso de un sismo, huracán, incendio… y ahora comprendo que no era para ninguno de esos casos, sino uno en especial, éste.

"_Está en tu armario, en el fondo, quita la tabla y la encontrarás. Pero recuerda, no puedes tomarla hasta que realmente la necesites."_

Las palabras de papá resuenan en mi cabeza y siento un dolor expandirse por mi cuerpo. Sacudo la cabeza. Debo concentrarme.

Me adentro a la casa lentamente y no hay rastro de nada ni de nadie. Me pego a la pared y empiezo a subir las escaleras. Cuando estoy por abrir la puerta de mi habitación, escucho un auto frenar y pisadas. Si no estaban aquí, acaban de volver.

El pánico nubla mi mente, pero la adrenalina se apodera de mi cuerpo. Entro rápidamente a mi cuarto, rompo la tabla y cojo la mochila. Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que puedo, de tres en tres, y salgo por donde he entrado.

Pero sé que es tarde. Sé que me ha visto. No lo pienso dos veces y corro.

—¡Espera!

Y corro con más fuerzas. No me puedo tropezar, no puedo parar. Corro sin dirección y me canso a los pocos minutos. Miro hacia atrás y lo veo. Sigue detrás de mí.

_¡Corre!_

_¡No puedo! ¡Estoy cansada!_

_¡Corre!_

Y corro de nuevo, pero esta vez más lento. Al llegar a una esquina, me doy cuenta de que no puedo. Mi corazón va a millón y el aire casi no me llega. Coloco mis manos sobre mis rodillas en un intento de conseguir aire. Miro hacia todas partes, buscando hacia dónde puedo ir. Veo un motel. Es de fácil acceso.

Estoy por dar un paso, cuando una bala pasa por mi lado derecho. Jadeo. Él puede disparar y yo ni siquiera lo voy a ver venir.

_Quiero llorar, maldita sea._

Tengo miedo de moverme, tengo miedo de que me alcance, tengo miedo de morir. Porque aunque ya no tengo nada, quiero seguir viviendo. Eso es lo que mi padre hubiera querido… y mi madre también, supongo.

Con las lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas, me dirijo al motel. No tengo tiempo de explicarle al recepcionista mi situación y tampoco quiero ocasionarle problemas. Unas escaleras rodean el lugar por la parte de afuera, dando lugar al segundo piso. Las subo rápidamente y sé que ha sido una idea estúpida.

Estoy atrapada, nadie me abrirá la puerta, nadie se arriesgará por mí. Tendré que devolverme… e ir hacia él. Hay en total cinco puertas. Intento abrirlas desesperadamente, una por una, pero todas tienen seguro. Estoy dispuesta a tirarme al piso y correr, aunque no tengo fuerzas y sigo sin tener lugar a donde ir.

Escucho el sonido de un televisor y veo la quinta puerta entreabierta. Frunzo el ceño. Quizás con todo el susto, me he volado esta. Entro sin pensarlo dos veces.

Todo está oscuro, únicamente la luz y el sonido de la televisión se sienten. Me dirijo a la habitación y choco con una persona.

—Lo-lo siento. —Mi voz se quiebra—. Simplemente, déjame estar aquí o él va a matarme.

Jamás en mis 18 años de vida había suplicado.

—Escóndete en el armario —susurra. Apenas termina de hablar, salgo corriendo a donde me ha indicado.

No hay ropa. Está completamente vacío. Ese muchacho no planea quedarse mucho tiempo aquí. O tal vez ya ha empacado y está por irse. Me siento mal al pensar que ahora mismo pueden estar apuntándole en la cabeza, obligándole a que diga dónde estoy o si he entrado a esta habitación.

Siento pena por él y por mí. Por él, porque lo he metido en un gran lío y, quizás también, en el final de su vida. Por mí, porque de ahora adelante, seré únicamente una persona llena de peligro, que irá dañando todo y a todos a su paso.

Mis pensamientos están yendo por mal camino. Las ganas de llorar se apoderan de mí y siento que ya no puedo controlarlas, pero sigo haciendo mi esfuerzo. Quiero salir de aquí y decirle que no diga nada, que no me defienda. Aconsejarle que me odie por el resto de su vida y que corra lo más que pueda. Sé que es tarde para todo eso cuando escucho un disparo.

Aprieto mis ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan. No puedo seguir así, se acaba de ir un alma por mi culpa. Seguro tenía familia, amigos, futuro. Algo que ya no tengo y nunca podré tener de nuevo. Salgo lentamente, preparándome para ver un tercer cuerpo sin vida. Recuerdo la imagen de los dos primeros y me agarro de la pared para no caer al piso. Cuando llego a la pequeña sala, las lágrimas empiezan a caer sin control sobre mis mejillas.

—Tú… lo mataste —mascullo entre lágrimas.

—¿Lo tenía que invitar a pasar y tomar el té con él?

No le respondo. Observo el cuerpo cuidadosamente. Nunca, en toda mi vida, se me ocurrió que podría pensar algo como esto, pero me alivia de que la persona que está tirada en el piso, con un agujero cerca del corazón, se encuentre sin vida.

No sé si debo agradecerle por lo que ha hecho o si debo marcharme ya mismo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Termino preguntando.

—Él se cuida, yo me cuido.

—¿Tienes un arma?

Creo que no escuchó mi pregunta o simplemente no quiere responderla. Agarra el cuerpo y lo arrastra hacia la habitación. Le sigo lentamente. Abre el armario y lo tira allí.

_Hace unos minutos yo estaba escondida en ese lugar. Ugh._

—No pensarás dejarlo ahí, ¿o sí?

—¿Quieres llevártelo? —Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. No, no lo quiero llevar conmigo, aunque estoy segura que el peso de su muerte permanecerá junto a mí para toda la vida.

Él sale del cuarto y yo vuelvo a seguirlo. Para mi sorpresa, se sienta en el mueble, toma un emparedado de la mesa y lo lleva a su boca. No puede estar tan tranquilo después de haber matado a una persona, ¿o sí?

—¿Estás… bien?

—Eso te pregunto a ti —responde tranquilamente—. Deberías sentarte y respirar un poco. El peligro ha pasado, por ahora.

No me puedo creer lo tranquilo que está. Sin embargo, le hago caso y me siento.

—Estoy bien —Le aseguro—. No sé si sea lo adecuado, pero… te agradezco por… eso. Me quitaste un… problema de encima.

—¿Por qué te perseguía? —pregunta con la boca llena. Me mira y me doy cuenta de lo hermoso que es. Si lo hubiese conocido en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias, me hubiera abalanzado sobre él y le hubiera obligado a tener una cita conmigo.

Dudo un momento si contarle o no, pero me doy cuenta que él prácticamente acaba de salvar mi vida y que necesito desahogarme.

—Ellos… entraron a mi casa. Estaba teniendo una cena tranquila con mi mamá, y papá bajó de repente y me obligó a salir por la puerta trasera. Por un momento pensé que era una sorpresa, pero él salió y me pidió que me escondiera —relato—. Así lo hice y esperé un rato, no escuchaba nada… así que decidí entrar a la casa. Y ahí estaban… los dos en el suelo de la cocina, con tres balas en sus cuerpos. Tres muchachos estaban de espalda a la escena y antes de que me vieran, me marché de nuevo.

Escondo mi cara entre mis manos. No quiero llorar.

—¿Y tienes idea por qué los mataron?

_Mataron. Muerte. Muertos. _

Sí, mis padres están muertos, pero se me hace doloroso asumirlo y difícil decirlo. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en ello.

—No lo sé, pero me gustaría saberlo —confieso.

Termina su sándwich y saca una _Coca-Cola_ de una pequeña nevera.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Isabella Swan.

—Así que, Isabella Swan, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Traigo un poco de dinero conmigo, creo que será suficiente hasta poder decidir realmente que debo hacer. Supongo que tendré que trabajar, porque el dinero no durará para siempre, pero…

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —me interrumpe.

Estoy por responderle, pero habla de nuevo.

—Ellos simplemente no van a dejarte ir como si nada. Has visto lo que han hecho y necesitan borrar toda evidencia, eso te incluye.

—¿Quieres decir… que van a matarme?

—La calle ya no es segura para ti y este pueblo tampoco —advierte. Pone su atención en el televisor. Reconozco el programa, es _NCIS. _

—Entonces, tengo que irme de aquí, porque sabrán que estaré cerca y me buscarán. —Me levanto y me obligo a no pensar en lo que se viene: soledad—. Gracias, de nuevo. Espero no causarte problemas.

—¿Podrías hacer silencio y sentarte? Estoy tratando de ver esto. —Ni siquiera me mira cuando dice esto.

—Estás demente —susurro. Y puede que tenga razón, ha matado a una persona y está normalmente viendo un programa. Me dirijo hacia la puerta con miedo y sospecho que mis piernas están temblando. Sujeto la manilla, pero ésta ya está siendo girada. Alguien intenta abrir la puerta.

_¡Corre, estúpida! ¡Retrocede!_

—Ni se te ocurra gritar ni correr.

—Emmett, déjala.

—¡Tú, maldito bastardo! —Me esquiva y se dirige hacia… _el maldito bastardo._ Debí haberle preguntado su nombre—. ¿No podías ponerle el silenciador?

—No tuve tiempo.

—¡Ja! ¿Dónde está?

Mi salvador señala la habitación con la cabeza y… Emmett, se dirige hacia allá. Supongo que están hablando del… muerto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto rápidamente. Él me mira y creo que me observa por primera vez. Su mirada me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—¿No te ibas?

—Buen tiro, hermano. —El musculoso vuelve a la salita—. Llamaré para que vengan a recogerlo. Espero que nadie venga preguntado_, _porque voy a subir a romperte las pelotas.

Mi salvador no contesta y él se marcha.

—Intenta comer algo o vas a desmayarte.

—No voy a desmayarme.

—¿Segura?

—Me largo.

Me doy la vuelta y lo escucho resoplar.

—No voy a dejar que te marches. Te quedarás conmigo.

—No lo creo.

—Veamos: tus padres no están. —Agradezco que no haya utilizado otra palabra para decir aquello—. Huyes de personas que no conoces, pero sabes que son peligrosas, y obviamente no vas a saber manejar tu dinero, añadiendo que no sabes hacia dónde ir. ¿Tienes otra opción?

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —pregunto y las lágrimas empiezan a salir sin control.

—Acabo de salvar tu vida, ¿tú qué crees?

* * *

_**¿Qué tal? Háganme saber su opinión en un review.**_

_**Quiero [y debo (?)] aclarar que este será un mini fic. **_

_**El link de mi Facebook y el grupo se encuentran en mi perfil, por si lo quieren...**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Una fachada, una cara

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía. **_

_**Un agradecimiento a Charlie.**_

_**Gracias a aquellas que le dieron una oportunidad a la historia.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

* * *

Empiezo a caminar hacia él lentamente, planeo darle un abrazo por la espalda y plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Me parece gracioso, porque él siempre dice que ese tipo de abrazos pertenecen a los hombres, pero yo amo abrazarlo por detrás.

Sostiene algo en la mano con mucha delicadeza. Me fijo mejor y noto que es un arma. Frunzo el ceño y me detengo.

_¿Qué hace él con un arma? _

Mis planes cambian y me acerco decididamente.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —inquiero.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Se sorprende y guarda el arma en un cajón—. Siempre te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar.

—¡Responde!

—Debo protegerme de cierta gente. No puedo contarte mucho, cielo.

—¿De cierta gente? ¿En qué te has metido, papá?

—¡Despierta!

Abro los ojos de golpe. Ha sido un sueño, un jodido sueño. ¿Por qué mi padre sostenía una pistola? ¿Debía protegerse de cierta gente? ¿Mi mente intentaba decirme algo?

—He estado llamándote hace 10 minutos. Levántate rápido.

Después de todo, accedí a quedarme con Edward Cullen. Estuvimos despiertos hasta que vino una tipa a recoger el cuerpo sin vida de mi acechante, aunque él dejó claro que podía irme a dormir cuando quisiera. Pensé que acompañarlo era lo poco que podía hacer, ya que había accedido a joderse un poco la vida por mí.

Después de eso, nos acostamos en la misma cama. El sillón no era lo suficientemente grande para que uno de los dos cupiera, así que tuvimos que dormir juntos. Aunque, yo fui al baño y lloré por horas. Recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en el suelo, pero aquí estoy, tirada en la cama. Él debió haberme traído de vuelta.

Me incorporo y estiro mi cuerpo. Me levanto y tomo mi mochila. Viene siendo hora de saber qué traigo aquí.

Una botella de agua, un paquete de galletas, objetos de aseo personal, dinero y… ¿una carta?

—Necesitamos movernos, apresúrate.

—¿Ya has liado con esto antes?

Él no me responde. Se sienta en la cama y se masajea la cien. Suspiro y tomo la carta. No sé si me siento preparada para leer el contenido. La vuelvo a dejar adentro y cojo el cepillo de dientes.

—¿No vas a responderme? —pregunto cuando salgo del baño e ingreso a la habitación.

—¿Estás lista?

Me cuelgo la mochila del hombro y asiento lentamente. Él se incorpora y cuando va a pasar por la puerta, lo detengo con mi brazo.

—Necesito respuestas, Edward.

—No tengo tiempo para lidiar con las inquietudes de una niña. —Me baja el brazo gentilmente y no me opongo.

¿Cuántos años debe tener? Aunque, claramente, yo soy una nena de casa o lo era. Debe sentir que es mi niñero.

—Fuiste tú quien me ofreciste que me quedara —Le recuerdo.

—Ya. Pero no acepté responder tus preguntas. —Saca unas llaves de su bolsillo. Noto que no lleva ningún morral, pero se ha cambiado de ropa, ¿dónde tendrá sus cosas? —Ve justo detrás de mí.

Abre la puerta y le sigo inmediatamente. Baja las escaleras y no se despide del recepcionista, Emmett, que creo es su amigo. Se dirige hacia un pequeño rincón y veo una moto estacionada. Se monta en ella y la enciende.

—¿Qué esperas? —inquiere cuando ve que no me monto con él.

—La última vez que estuve en una, casi me parto un brazo —explico. El recuerdo de mi caída en la moto de Jacob hace que me estremezca, pero no por el accidente, sino porque otros recuerdos también se cuelan.

—¿Entonces piensas ir caminando? Lo hubieras dicho antes.

Él arranca y me quedo muda. Lo cierto es que únicamente se movió un metro. Sin decir nada, me subo y él acelera.

Según lo poco que me comentó anoche, vamos a ir a una pequeña casa que tiene para estar más seguros. Obviamente "los amigos" del que fue asesinado anoche, van a buscarlo y no le podemos dejar fácil la tarea de encontrarme. Nos iríamos lejos y cuando él estuviera seguro de que yo estoy a salvo, cada quien tomaría su camino. Tendríamos que ir a Seattle a tomar un vuelo a cualquier parte, pero tendremos que esperar que él cierre los negocios con su antiguo jefe. Le tomaría, aproximadamente, cinco días, dijo. Aunque desde hoy ya son cuatro.

Conduce como loco, por lo que meto mi manos dentro de su chaqueta y clavo mis uñas en su abdomen. Él no se queja y yo no suelto el agarre. Cuando llegamos, él me ayuda a bajar y toma mi maletín. Me guía hasta el fondo del pasillo e ingresamos a la última habitación.

—Es toda tuya.

Deposita mi bolso en la mesa de noche y se retira, dejándome sola, ¿pero qué carajos voy a hacer sola? Me siento en la cama y acaricio el colchón. Las sabanas son de un hermoso lila, y si fueran más oscuras, fueran idénticas a las mías.

Acerco mi maletín para comer las galletas que he visto hace rato. Cuando abro el paquete, me doy cuenta que son aquellas galletas de chocolate que amo tanto. Estoy por llevar una a mi boca, cuando una rubia interrumpe en el cuarto.

—Ella…

—Rosalie, déjalo ya. —Edward se coloca detrás de ella y se apoya en la pared.

—Te dije que no te involucraras, ¡y es todo lo que haces!

—No lo hice con intención, las cosas se dieron así.

Ella parece alterada, pero él permanece tranquilo.

—¿Podrían explicarme que está pasando? —pido, desorientada.

—Nada, Isabella. Rosalie simplemente se vuelve loca por cualquier cosa.

—Ya quisieras —responde la rubia con molestia—. Escucha, _Bella_,sé qué piensas que aquí estás a salvo, pero estás totalmente equivocada.

Le dedica una mirada de muerte a Edward y se marcha.

—Me ha llamado Bella. ¿Cómo sabe acerca de mi apodo?

—Ya te dije que pienso acerca de tus preguntas. —Observa la galleta que sostengo en la mano y arquea una ceja. No puedo negar que se ve hermoso haciendo ese gesto—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Asiento tímidamente. Él se marcha y yo procedo a terminar mi galleta. Quizá debería ir al súper mercado a comprar comida.

_Y aprender a cocinar, de paso._

Él vuelve con un plato de comida y me sorprendo. Creo que se me sale la baba cuando observo el huevo y los tocinos.

—Gracias —digo incluso antes de que me entregue el plato. Él se sienta en la cama.

—No he dicho que sea para ti.

—Ah, lo siento —murmuro avergonzada. Él permanece ahí sentando. ¿Planea comer en frente de mí o me está tomando el pelo?

_¡Ugh!_

Tomo mi bolsa de galletas y saco otra. Más me vale tener algo con que entretenerme o terminaré robándole su comida.

_No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto._

Cuando volteo, él extiende un pedazo de tocino hacia mí, como si me lo fuera a dar. No pienso demostrarle que estoy muerta de hambre, bueno, más de lo que ya he hecho.

—¿Qué?

—Come.

—¿Estás loco? —me mofo.

—Ah, ¿no quieres? —Él sigue con su brazo extendido, con el tocino en frente de mi cara.

—Sí —Ni loca digo que no, por muy orgullosa que soy—, pero… rara forma de brindarle a una persona.

—¿No te gusta que toquen la comida?

—¿Qué? No. —Frunzo el ceño—. ¿Sabes? No te gustan las preguntas, pero has hecho dos en 5 segundos.

—No fueron 5 segundos —asegura. Coloca el pedazo de tocino en el plato y lo deposita encima de mis piernas.

—¿Ahora si puedo agradecerte? —pregunto, inclinando la cabeza.

—Sí. —Las comisuras de sus labios se alzan como si fuera a sonreír.

—¿Quieres? —le pregunto ofreciéndole mi galleta.

—No, guárdala, la necesitarás en un futuro.

_Sí, así será._

Guardo la galleta en el paquete y empiezo a comer. Él permanece a mi lado, observándome. Estoy por preguntarle por qué sigue aquí, pero me doy cuenta que puede sonar grosero, así que me abstengo.

—¿Puedes responderme algo? —pregunto cuando acabo de comer. Él resopla.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan inquieta? —cuestiona, exasperado.

No logro entenderlo. A veces se muestra tranquilo, otras veces, molesto.

—No entiendo nada y quisiera que me orientaras un poco.

Hace un movimiento con la mano indicándome que siga.

—¿Has lidiado con algo como esto antes?

Esta pregunta la tengo desde esta mañana, quisiera saber si se caracteriza por ayuda a la gente o simplemente sintió pena por mí.

—¿Ayudar a una adolescente a permanecer viva? No.

—Pero, ¿por qué decidiste ayudarme? —Deposito el plato en la mesa de noche, encima de mi bolso.

—¿Quieres la verdad? Puede ser dolorosa.

—Tú, por favor, dime la verdad. Yo veré si duele o no.

—Por lastima —suelta—. Te veías tan desesperada, después me contaste lo que había sucedido y decidí que no podía dejarte ir así.

Sí, ha dolido un poco. Jamás he necesitado la lastima de la gente, pero en este caso, por muy embarazoso que encuentre admitirlo, la necesitaba. Y, maldita sea, agradezco que se haya compadecido, porque de no ser por él, probablemente, ya no estaría respirando.

Él se acomoda y yo tomo una larga respiración.

—¿A qué se refirió la rubia cuando dijo que no te involucraras? ¿Le habías comentado tu idea de ayudarme?

—Sí. A ella no le pareció una buena idea, porque vas a traer problemas. Exactamente, tú no, pero los que pueden estar persiguiéndote sí.

Asiento lentamente.

—¿Tienes idea de quienes pueden ser esas personas que… asesinaron a mis padres?

Permanecemos en silencio un minuto, un silencio… cómodo.

—No, no tengo idea.

Las ganas de llorar vuelven al recordar lo que le ha sucedido a mis progenitores.

Cubro mi rostro con mi mano derecha y permito que algunas lágrimas se escapen, acariciando mis mejillas. Quizá sean las únicas caricias que reciba de ahora en adelante.

—Lo siento, Bella —susurra. Es la voz de Edward, lo sé, pero su tono es diferente. Suena sincero y no tiene ese deje de frialdad. Él lo siente de verdad, y por eso estoy aquí, por eso me ofrece su ayuda.

Seco mis lágrimas rápidamente e intento normalizar mi respiración.

—Oye, después de todo, ¿cómo ella sabía mi nombre? —cuestiono—. Y no únicamente mi nombre, mi nombre de pila.

—Se acabaron las preguntas por hoy —sentencia. Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —jadeo—. Has dicho que no tienes idea de quienes pueden ser _esas_ personas, pero anoche ha sonado como que sí.

—No tengo idea, Isabella. —Ni siquiera se voltea para responderme—. Ayer lo he deducido. Puedo ver cosas que tú todavía no alcanzas a ver.

—Claro, como el padre que ve que su hija se puede machucar mientras juega con la puerta, pero ella simplemente lo ve como un juego sano —replico—. Me estás mintiendo. O algo me ocultas.

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué pasa? No te debo honestidad.

—Si quieres que permanezca aquí, deberías —ataco.

_¿Por qué has dicho eso? ¡Él te va a correr de su casa y vas a quedar en la calle, sola y desprotegida!_

_Porque soy una estúpida._

—Edward, entiende que quiero saber por qué… asesinaron a mis padres —repongo rápidamente—. Comprende que necesito un poco de honestidad de tu parte.

—Bella, ya te he dicho que no tengo idea.

Suspiro, derrotada.

—Sí, está bien.

Le doy la espalda y me acaricio el cabello.

—Gracias por esto, Edward —susurro, esperando que todavía se encuentre en la habitación.

Unos brazos me rodean por detrás y me atrapan en un abrazo. Me quedo totalmente inmóvil al entender que ésta muestra de afecto viene de parte de Edward. Volteo mi rostro y queda a unos centímetros del suyo. Nuestros ojos se conectan y me pierdo en el color verde menta que poseen los de él.

Ojalá lo hubiera conocido en otra circunstancia. Que esto estuviera pasando y poder besarlo, pero no. No pienso tomarle más cariño del debido, porque más adelante, exactamente en cuatro días, vamos a separarnos y tomaremos caminos diferentes. Me basta con que me atraiga físicamente.

Mantenemos nuestras miradas unidas. Estoy segura que alguno de los dos está esperando el movimiento del otro. ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué me abrazó? ¿Estará atraído por mí? ¿Le pareceré bonita? Ni siquiera sé cómo luzco. Cuando estuve en el baño del hotel, no me atreví a mirarme en el espejo.

_Eso ya no importa. Nadie va a fijarse en ti y es lo mejor para todos —pensé._

Termino por ignorar la parte cuerda de mi cerebro y me acerco un poco más. Si algo va a pasar, que sea él quien lo concluya. Él desconecta su mirada de la mía para depositarla en mis labios y cuando lo hace, sé que va a besarme. Estoy completamente segura, por lo que coloco mi mano detrás de su cabeza, agarrando un puñado de su cabello cobrizo. Él empieza a acortar lentamente el poquito de espacio que queda entre nuestros labios y yo cierro mis ojos.

Entonces, el sonido de un celular llena el silencio de la habitación. Abro mis ojos de golpe y me separo inmediatamente. Él se levanta y mira la pantalla. Frunce el ceño y veo un rotundo cambio en sus ojos, como el que se produce cuando estás en clase y te avisan que tienes examen oral.

Sin decir nada, se marcha.

* * *

**_Primeramente, gracias por leer. _**

**_Dicen que dejar un review es bueno. Sí, eso dicen.  
_**

_**Como se habrán dado cuenta, los capítulos son cortos. Así que, según lo que tengo planeado, los capítulos serán cada cuatro o cinco días. **_

_**El link de mi Facebook y del grupo se encuentran en mi perfil (por si los quieren)**_

_**xo**_


	3. La catre

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M La historia es mía.**_

_**Un agradecimiento a Thomas.**_

_**Muchas gracias a aquellas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review. **_

_**Disfruten (?)**_

* * *

Cierro los ojos y suspiro. Tomo el edredón y me cubro totalmente. Disfruto del silencio de la habitación y del típico frío de Forks. Pego mis rodillas a mi pecho y las abrazo. Estoy a punto de caer dormida cuando me desarropan.

—¿Qué…? —Me callo inmediatamente al ver a Edward acostado, sin camisa—. Tú… por… ¿qué haces aquí?

Él no contesta, pero acerca sus labios a mi cuello y suspira. Siento mi piel erizarse y me doy la vuelta para encararlo.

—Espera. ¿Qué haces?

Él me ignora de nuevo y empieza a deslizar sus dedos por mi brazo. Cierro los ojos al sentir su caricia y me permito disfrutarla. Lo siguiente que siento, es mi cuerpo estampándose contra el suelo.

—Joder —gimo. Me levanto y me froto los ojos. Definitivamente, no voy a poder dormir tranquila. Apenas cierro los ojos, mi mente se inunda de la cara de Edward. Y cuando me he quedado dormida, he soñado que se metía en la cama.

_Genial._

Me siento en la cama y observo el plato que sigue encima de mi bolso, en la mesa de noche. ¿Qué hora será? Definitivamente tengo que comprar un celular o un reloj, aunque claramente tengo cosas más importantes porque preocuparme.

Me incorporo y me dirijo hacia la ventana para abrirla y poder descifrar la hora, pero el cielo está cubierto de nubes… como siempre. Arrastrando mis pies, vuelvo a arrojarme en la cama.

Estoy cansada, no descansé mucho la noche anterior porque estuve llorando, pero no puedo dormir. No cuando las imágenes de Edward se filtran en mi mente y en mis sueños. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Quisiera buscarlo y seguir haciéndole preguntas o hacer cualquier cosa, pero creo que esa tampoco es una opción. Ni siquiera sé cómo podré mirarlo después de lo que ha sucedido. ¿Sentarme a deliberar mi futuro? Tampoco lo creo. Pensaría en mis padres y, sinceramente, creo que me he quedado sin lágrimas.

_Ay, por Dios. No llevo 24 horas con él y mira cómo me tiene. _

Según recuerdo, hoy es martes. Debí haber ido al instituto.

_Jo…der._

¿Habrán encontrado los cuerpos de mis padres? Ya tengo 18 años y ya corro por mi propia cuenta. O algo así he escuchado. Renée y Charlie trabajaban, seguro en sus trabajos se han preocupado porque no han ido y se han cansado de llamar a sus celulares, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegará. Supongo que esperarán dos o tres días, para ir directamente a la casa para ver qué ocurre o simplemente interpretaran su ausencia como una renuncia. ¿Dónde habrán echado los cuerpos esos malditos bastardos?

Lo mismo sucederá en el instituto, aunque creo que ellos sí se van a tomar la molestia de ir hasta mi casa para averiguar qué ocurre.

_Ugh. Ya me iba a librar del instituto este año._

Pero creo que eso nunca pasará. Ni siquiera tendré título de bachiller ni de nada, porque no voy a tener la oportunidad de tomar una carrera universitaria.

Suspiro. Lo que pueda pasar después no interesa. No interesa si la policía se entera hoy, mañana o el otro mes sobre el acontecimiento de mis padres. Eso no cambia nada. Estoy sola y lo estaré por mucho tiempo, por el resto de mi vida, me atrevería a decir.

Tampoco tengo por quién preocuparme. Mis papás no me dejaban tener contacto con mi familia y eso es algo que no logré entender. Y mis amigos… Alice, Victoria, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Jake.

_Jacob._

Me levanto exasperada. Ya me estoy deprimiendo y me doy cuenta que será una tarea difícil no estarlo más adelante. Sin pensarlo, tomo el plato y salgo del cuarto. Buscaré la cocina y lo lavaré, esa será mi excusa. Camino lentamente por el pasillo, buscando la cocina. Se encuentra al lado de la entrada. Apresuro mi paso y me detengo cuando veo a… Rosalie, sí, Rosalie.

—Vine… vine a lavar el plato —explico. Ella está cocinando. Observo el reloj en forma de conejo y veo que son las 11:30, así que está haciendo el almuerzo.

Ella apenas se voltea para mirarme. Me acerco al lavado y frunzo el ceño. Hay tres esponjas, ¿cómo sabré cuál usar?

—Eh… ¿qué esponja utilizo?

—La plateada.

La lleno de jabón y restriego el plato. Quisiera tener el valor de poder preguntarle dónde está Edward, aunque recuerdo que tengo una pregunta un poco más importante.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —responde entre dientes.

Me doy la vuelta con el plato enjabonado en mis manos.

—¿Me odias? —Bien, esa no era mi pregunta inicial, pero se me ha ocurrido por su tono.

Su risa termina por confundirme.

—No —responde tranquilitamente y me encara—. Odio a Edward por desobedecerme, pero tú no tienes la culpa. Edward sí.

—¿Él… trae chicas a menudo? —pregunto tímidamente.

—¿Edward? —Se ríe de nuevo—. Para nada.

—¿Y tú… cómo sabías mi nombre?

—Ah, eso. —Se voltea y sigue cortando verduras, aunque no puedo detallar cuáles son—. Es un pueblo pequeño, Bella, ¿no crees?

—¿En serio? —Frunzo el ceño. Qué excusa barata.

—Escucha, creo que no es el mejor momento para que te enteres de esto, pero no me gusta decir mentiras ni tampoco modificar la verdad —relata—. Tu padre fue un profesor muy bueno, puedo asegurarte eso. Él me dio clases un semestre y… me acosté con él. Tu padre estaba lo suficientemente orgulloso de ti como para presumirte con cualquiera. _La mejor de la clase de biología: Bella Swan,_ dijo.

—_No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso —escucho cuando me saco los auriculares—. Eres un maldito desconsiderado. _

—_Como tú lo fuiste. Por favor, tampoco eres la santa. _

—_¿Disculpa? Jamás haría algo como eso. Mis padres me implantaron buenos principios y los sigo firmemente._

—_¡Por favor, Renée! ¡Fue una sola vez! ¡Hace medio mes que no lo hacemos, ¿qué esperabas?! _

_Okay, ugh._

—_¿Y por eso tenías que hacer eso? ¡Vaya amor el que me tienes, Charlie!_

_Me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a las escaleras._

—_Podemos olvidar que esto ha pasado y…_

—_¿Olvidar que te has acostado con otra? ¿Me crees demente? ¿Estúpida? —le interrumpe Renée._

_Empiezo a subir lentamente._

—_Así como yo lo hice la última vez, puedes hacerlo tú._

—_¿La última vez? ¡Te repito que yo no me acosté con nadie! —brama mamá _

—_¿No? ¿Entonces llegaste sin tang…_

—_¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto desde el marco de la puerta, interrumpiendo a Charlie. _

_Los dos me miran y cambian sus expresiones. _

—_Cielo, lo siento. —Es papá quien toma la palabra—. Tu mamá y yo estamos teniendo una pequeña discusión, eso es normal, ¿lo sabes?_

—_Pequeña —masculla mamá con sarcasmo. _

—_Sí, lo entiendo —respondo—. ¿Podrían dejar de gritarse y tratar de solucionar las cosas de una mejor manera? _

—_Sí, corazón, lo haremos —asegura papá._

—Uhm, lo cierto es que ya estaba enterada que había sucedido algo así —digo. Me doy la vuelta y enjuago el plato. Lo deposito en el mesón.

—Oh, qué bueno —responde—. Quiero decir, que ya hubieras estado enterada.

—Sí. Oye, ¿se acostó con otras aparte de ti?

—Que yo sepa, no.

Da igual, siempre lo recordaré como el amable y hogareño Charlie, sin importar con cuántas se haya acostado.

Agarro un vaso y me sirvo agua. La tomo toda de un trago.

—Uhm, ¿dónde está Edward? —me atrevo a preguntar.

—Recibió una llamada y tuvo que irse. —Deposita los vegetales cortados en un sartén—. Oye, ¿te gusta?

—¿Él? ¡No! ¡Para nada! Quiero decir, me gusta, pero no de esa manera —balbuceo—. Es decir, me agrada…

—Hey, calma. Me refería a los vegetales —replica con una sonrisa.

—Ah, eso. Sí.

—Qué bien, porque voy a preparar estofado de carne —comenta con una sonrisa.

—Así que, ¿vives sola con Edward? —pregunto después de que permanecemos un minuto en silencio.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes, somos hermanos.

—Hermanos —susurro. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Primos, quizás—. Sinceramente, no parecen.

—Oh, claro que no. Él es el feo y cerrado Cullen, yo soy la hermosa y tranquila Cullen —contesta.

_Uh. Lo dije en voz alta._

—Ya veo. —Me muerdo el labio—. Aunque no parecías tan tranquila cuando irrumpiste en el cuarto.

—Sí, bueno, eso es lo que provoca Edward a veces —se excusa.

—También provocó que por un momento pensara que eras, no lo sé, cruel. Pensé que ibas a odiarme.

—La gente tiende a pensar eso —confiesa—. Mi actitud con una persona depende de la primera impresión que me dé, pero por lo general la primera impresión que te dan, aunque es importante, no siempre es correcta.

—Entonces, a primera impresión, no te caí bien —deduzco. Ella tuerce una mueca—. Bueno, podemos empezar de nuevo.

—Ya lo hemos hecho.

Ha sonreído. Puede que ahora le agrade un poco. Aunque una sonrisa no dice mucho. Yo sonrío por decencia y otras razones más, no necesariamente porque la persona me agrade.

_Sonreír. Estar feliz. _

Suspiro. ¿Invadirá una sonrisa mi rostro? Quisiera reírme. Quisiera llamar a Alice y que ella me hablara sobre su amor platónico para que me haga reír, pero no tengo celular y lo mejor es que no vuelva a hablar con ella ni con nadie que realmente me importe.

—¿Tú siempre te encargas de las comidas? —pregunto para distraer mi mente.

—Edward también cocina, poco, pero lo hace. Aunque últimamente estamos pidiendo un montón de comida a domicilio.

—Un hombre que cocina. Wow —susurro con falso asombro. Me pregunto si Edward sabrá hacer una sopa, si me prepararía una si yo me enfermara o pediría comida a domicilio. Seguro me obligaría a ir al hospital y me internaría hasta quedar perfecta.

_Basta, idiota. No hables como si lo conocieras._

—¿Y Edward trabaja?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hace?

—¿Sabes, Bella? Si quieres información sobre él, pregúntale directamente.

—Ya. Como si fuera a responderme —me ruborizo.

—Es un poquito reservado —responde con sarcasmo—. Dime algo que no sepa.

_Me gusta, pero, te lo suplico, no le digas._

— Bueno, tengo mis dudas —explico.

—Sé que te obligó a quedarte con él y por eso debes de tener miles de preguntas, pero trata de ignorarlas. Algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas.

Puede que tenga toda la razón. Entre más conoces a una persona, más tiendes a encariñarte. O debería decir: entre más conoces a Edward Cullen, más ganas te dan de quedarte con él.

_Deja de pensar estupideces. _

Edward no llega para el almuerzo, pero Rosalie insiste en que comamos las dos. No me opongo demasiado y acepto. Almorzar sin Edward significa que almorzaré tranquila, pero no, no estoy tranquila. Los recuerdos de mis padres me invaden y los puedo imaginar a mi lado, comiendo conmigo. A mi Charlie contando alguna anécdota de algún alumno suyo y a mi Renée quejándose de Bree por ser tan incompetente y dejar caer los ramos de flores. Rosalie no mete tema de conversación mientras almorzamos, por lo que mis pensamientos se apoderan de mí y como con un nudo en la garganta.

—Gracias, Rosalie —agradezco cuando termino de lavar mi plato—. Ha estado delicioso.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Le sonrío y me excuso para ir a mi cuarto. Bueno, al cuarto que me han prestado. Me dirijo al baño, cierro la puerta y me tiro al piso a llorar.

Quisiera poder reaccionar de una manera diferente. Ahora mismo quisiera ser una persona sin sentimientos y no extrañar la vida que llevaba y a mis padres. Quisiera volver a tener ese futuro asegurado al lado de las personas que quiero. Quisiera saber por qué les quitaron la vida a mis padres, quitándome así la mía.

Salgo del baño con lágrimas en el rostro y tomo la carta que tengo en mi maletín. Vuelvo al baño y saco la carta del sobre. Me siento sobre el retrete y suspiro, preparándome para leerla.

_Isabella Marie Swan, hermosa y querida hija._

—Oye —susurra Edward desde la puerta, me asusto un poco al verlo—. Ven aquí.

Doblo la carta y la meto en el sobre nuevamente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ven aquí —repite.

—¿Qué? —Me levanto y él se retira de la puerta del baño para que yo pueda salir—. Edward, ¿qué…

Y me abraza. También acaricia mi cabello. Mis ojos inmediatamente se llenan de lágrimas y trato de aguantarlas, pero a los pocos segundos empiezan a caer. Apoyo mi cara en su hombro, empapando su suéter, pero parece no importarle.

—Siento haberte dejado sola —murmura en mi oído—. Lo siento.

Le creo y le devuelvo el abrazo, con fuerza. Podría quedarme así por un buen rato. En sus brazos me siento segura. Y, _ugh_, lo acepto. Me gusta y me encanta que me esté abrazando.

—Perdón por mojar tu suéter —le digo cuando nos hemos separado un poco. Él mantiene sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y yo tengo los míos sobre su pecho. No responde, pero me planta un beso en la frente.

No me ilusiono porque siento que no me está viendo de la manera en la que yo puedo verlo. Para él soy una niña y me está consolando, no más.

—Todo va a estar bien —promete y algo en sus palabras me calma. Suspiro y reposo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—¿En cuántos días nos vamos?

—Estaba adelantando unas cosas, así que podría ser en dos días.

Agarro su suéter con mis puños. Únicamente dos días más a su lado. Asiento y me separo.

—Bella, ¿no te has bañado? —inquiere.

—¿P-por qué? H-huelo ma-al? —me avergüenzo y dirijo mi mirada al suelo.

—No —se ríe. Alzo mi cabeza rápidamente. Su risa es maravillosa—. Te pregunto porque en el hotel no lo hiciste. Deberías hacerlo, así podemos ir a comprar ropa y los utensilios que necesites más adelante.

—Bien. Supongo que debería hacerlo. No he visto toallas en el baño, ¿me prestas…

Me muevo hacia la puerta y él también lo hace. Quedamos demasiado cerca.

_Al diablo todo. Únicamente tengo dos días a su lado y debo aprovecharlos. _

Rápidamente, corto la distancia entre nosotros, espero unos segundos a que él me aleje o diga algo, pero no hace nada más que mirarme fijamente. Dirijo mi mirada a sus labios y así, él estampa sus labios contra los míos.

Y algo se desata.

_Tal vez sí me mira de la manera en la que yo puedo hacerlo, en la que lo hago._

Con mi otra mano jalo su cabello y él posa la suya en mis nalgas. Muerde mi labio y no puedo evitar soltar un corto gemido. Empieza a empujarme con su cuerpo hacia la cama, cuando la parte de atrás de mis rodillas tocan la orilla, me tiro y lo atraigo a él conmigo. No hay ni un centímetro de separación entre nuestros cuerpos y cuando él roza mi labio inferior con su lengua, pidiendo permiso de introducirla, se lo permito. Mientras nuestras lenguas batallan, él coloca sus dos manos debajo de mis nalgas, apretándolas y gimo en su boca. Empiezo a jalar su cabello sin control y entonces es él el que gime y algo en mí se enciende.

Él empieza a dejar un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, yo aprovecho para morderle el hombro. Entonces, siento que su suéter me estorba. Inmediatamente, se lo saco y él levanta los brazos para que sea más fácil. La prenda cae al piso y nuestras miradas se mantienen hasta que yo procedo a admirar su buen fornido pecho. Hay un silencio tan profundo en la habitación que si un alfiler cae, juro que podría oírlo.

Recorro su dorso desnudo con mi mano y me muerdo el labio. Tan pronto como lo hago, su boca vuelve a devorar la mía. Siento sus manos recorrer mi abdomen y me erizo, así que le muerdo el labio por respuesta. Él empieza a levantar mi camisa lentamente y me odio por no haberme bañado antes. Ni siquiera recuerdo que sujetador llevo puesto. Lo beso más profundo para perderme en su boca y no en el hecho que va a verme en sostén. Subo mis brazos y, entonces, me la saca de un tirón.

_Por favor, que no vaya a observar mi pecho como yo lo hice._

Pero lo hace. Se queda viendo mis pechos y yo también lo hago. Llevo puesto un sujetador fucsia que resalta contra mi piel, no puedo negarlo, se ve lindo.

—Eres hermosa —murmura mirándome a los ojos. Le creo, me gusta creerle. Lleva sus manos a mi espalda, específicamente, a la parte de atrás de mi sujetador para soltarlo.

Pero alguien toca la puerta.

Parpadeo rápidamente tratando de contener la molestia. Él me observa de la misma manera, fastidiado. Me planta un beso silencioso y se levanta, recoge su suéter y se lo coloca. También me levanto, pero me dirijo al baño.

—¿Qué pasa? —escucho a Edward preguntar cuando me he encerrado en el baño.

—Te buscan. —¿Son ideas mías o Rosalie habló tensionada?— ¿Y Bella?

—Se está bañando. Deberías prestarle algo de ropa. Ah, y tráele una toalla.

Dice esto y escucho sus pasos, se ha marchado de la habitación y lo que estaba sucediendo, ha terminado.

* * *

_**Dejar un review es bueno. Sí, lo digo yo.**_

_**Había dicho que las actualizaciones serían cada cuatro o cinco días, pero, claramente, no pudo ser así y no lo será. Tengo unos inconvenientes, así que los capítulos tardarán más de lo previsto :(**_

_**Gracias por leer, xo **_


	4. Chica rubia

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**_

_**Un agradecimiento, nuevamente, a Thomas.**_

_**"Siempre supe que él tendría ese puto único motivo que me haría sentir lo que jamás había sentido." **_

* * *

Rosalie me pasa la tercera blusa y suspiro, agotada.

Es ridículo. ¿Para qué me da blusas que de lejos se nota que no me quedarán? Creo que está jugando conmigo, esperando que me exaspere y le grite, pero no estoy segura. Me abstengo a cualquier reacción grosera. No quiero arruinarlo ahora.

Aunque esta no es la única cosa ridícula que me acontece. Siempre he pensado que se necesita pasar mucho tiempo con una persona para empezar a necesitarle o a extrañarle, pero él, nuevamente, hace que todos mis planteamientos pierdan sentido.

—Esa te queda linda. —Está sentada en la orilla de la cama, observando la blusa.

—Me queda muy holgada, ¿no crees?

Ante todo, quiero sonar amable. Me está prestando ropa y me permite estar en su casa.

—Hm, un poco. —Mira fijamente la blusa, pero estoy casi segura de que sus pensamientos no son si la blusa me queda o no—. Buscaré otra. Espera aquí.

Y se marcha nuevamente. Suspiro, rogando que esta vez traiga una blusa correcta. Tomo mi camisa que está extendida sobre la cama, la olisqueo y, en realidad, no huele tan mal. Me la pondría de nuevo, pero creo que no sería bien visto.

Me siento en la cama y observo mis uñas de los pies que están pintadas de un azul eléctrico. Me pregunto quién estaba buscando a Edward, quién se atrevió a arruinar nuestro momento casi perfecto.

—Esta estará bien, ¿cierto? —pregunta Rose desde la puerta. Tiene una blusa negra entre sus manos y sé que no me queda.

—Ahm, Rose… no lo creo —murmuro, apenada.

—Sí, tenía dudas. —Observa la blusa—. Te traeré otra.

Cierra la puerta y me levanto de un tirón. Dejo mi mano descansar en la manija y me cuestiono si abrirla o no. Lentamente, vuelvo a abrirla. Están en el living, así que no puedo ver mucho, pero escucho sus voces.

—No tienes que irte, lo sabes. —Es la voz de una chica, pero no la conozco—. Ya he hablado con él. No habrá problemas.

—No me voy por él —responde Edward, fríamente—. Me voy porque quiero.

—Toda tu vida ha transcurrido en Forks. ¿No te duele dejarlo?

—Qué cosas estúpidas dices —Se mofa.

Edward se mueve y logro verle la espalda. Una mano rodea su cuello y sé perfectamente que no es Rosalie. Siento la ira invadir mi cuerpo, pero no… no es ira. Son celos.

Cierro la puerta de un portazo. Me importa una mierda si me escuchan, me importa una mierda si arruiné su momento, me importa una mierda todo.

—¿Estás bien? —Rosalie entra al cuarto con un suéter y no me importa si me queda o no, me lo pongo.

Cojo el cepillo que había en mi bolso y empiezo a peinar mi cabello.

—¿Podrías llevarme a _Tennis_?

—¿Vas a comprar ropa?

—Sí, en pocos días tengo que irme y prefiero tener un poco de ropa.

—Podría decirle a Edward que…

—No —Le corto inmediatamente—. ¿Podrías llevarme tú?

—¿Te has peleado con él? —inquiere con una ceja alzada.

_Miente._

—No. Es que… tengo un particular gusto en la moda, pienso que tú podrías ayudarme. —Observo la blusa que me ha prestado y noto que es roja—. Tú… podrías aconsejarme, ¿no?

—Bella, tienes que saber que no puedes andar por el pueblo como si nada. Recuerda que esa gente debe estar buscándote y no soy la persona indicada para protegerte.

—No necesito que nadie me proteja.

_Sí, claro, como si eso fuera cierto._

—No seas terca, niña —exclama—. ¿Qué te ha pasado con Edward?

—Nada —respondo rápidamente.

Entro al baño para mojarme la cara y escucho la puerta del cuarto abrirse y cerrarse, así que Rosalie se ha marchado. Espero que a buscar su bolso.

Miro a la chica que está en el espejo. Se ve agotada, cansada. Tiene su mirada vacía, quizá. Siento que no la conozco. Aquel reflejo de la chica feliz con una sonrisa atrapada entre los labios, al que estaba acostumbrada, no logro encontrarlo. Ignoro este nuevo reflejo y arrojo agua a mi cara.

La puerta se abre y se cierra. Rosalie entra al baño y se coloca detrás de mí.

—Voy a cortarte el pelo.

—¿Por qué?

Bien, no esperaba esa reacción. La Bella de antes hubiera salido corriendo. Mi apariencia me importaba poco ahora.

—Para que no te reconozcan tan fácil.

—¿Qué tanto?

—A la altura del mentón.

—Okay.

Cierro los ojos y enderezo la cabeza. Escucho el sonido de la tijera al ser utilizada en mi cabello y no quiero pensar en el cambio que estoy teniendo, pero quizá me siente bien. Nueva vida, nuevo corte, nueva Bella.

Cuando termina, me doy la vuelta y abro los ojos. No quiero mirarme ahora.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Luces bien —Me halaga con una sonrisa.

—Gracias —murmuro, confundida.

Miro hacia el suelo y observo lo que fue mi cabello, sintiendo que ahí, con él, también se ha quedado aquella chica de sonrisas espontaneas y vida fácil.

—He llamado a Emmett para que nos recoja. Ponte cómoda un rato, iré a cambiarme.

_Emmett… ¿el chico del hotel?_

—¿Bella?

—¿Sí? —Alzo mi mirada.

—No salgas del cuarto —ordena seriamente.

_¡No tenías que decirme eso! Ahora me muero de ganas por hacerlo. _

Cuando me deja sola, me siento en la cama y sacudo los cabellos que han quedado en mi ropa. Saco una galleta de mi bolso y me la como lentamente.

Estoy inquieta.

Me levanto y me acerco a la puerta. Apoyo mi frente sobre ella y coloco mi mano en la manija. La abro un poquito, lentamente, y me doy cuenta de que debí haberle hecho caso a Rosalie.

Edward empuja a la chica, que ahora me doy de que es rubia, contra la pared. Sus cuerpos están pegados y se están besando como si no hubiera mañana. Ella gime y brinca para envolver su cintura con sus piernas. Edward la agarra del cabello y lo jala.

Apoyo mi cara contra el marco de la puerta, observando como sus lenguas se enredan. Espero que Rosalie salga de su cuarto y los pille, pero… ¿qué podría pasar? Nada realmente. Edward es un hombre hecho y derecho.

Ah, sí. Y su maldita acompañante también.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla y la limpio rápidamente. No voy a votar una lágrima por este imbécil, por este imbécil al que le cogí cariño en tan poco tiempo como no creía posible.

Observo como él la agarra del culo, sin dejar de besarse y la dirige a un cuarto. Ni siquiera tienen oportunidad de darse cuenta de que los estoy observando. Están muy ocupados en meter sus lenguas en la boca del otro.

Y ese es mi fin.

¿Yo estuve a punto de dejar que me hiciera suya en esta habitación? ¿Dejé que me besara y me viera en sostén? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida de entregarle tanto a una persona que no es nada, a una persona que no le importo?

¿O le importo?

Me obligo a quedarme con él, me dio un espacio en su hogar, me alimentó.

_Ah… claro._

Olvidé algo muy importante. Soy una niña para él, él se debe sentir como un niñero. Quizás se dejó llevar, quería hacerme sentir bien y no debe saber hacerlo de otra manera que…

_Ugh._

Rosalie sale de su cuarto, cambiada. Y, como si algo en mi cabeza se hubiera abierto como esa puerta, me doy cuenta. Le he cogido cariño a ese frío chico que se preocupó por mí. Es demasiado tarde para evitarlo. El día que se separe de mí, va a doler como el carajo. Y, lo peor, es que no sé si pueda aguantar una despedida.

Tal vez todo esto no es en serio, me gustaría creerlo. Tal vez es un capricho de mi mente por aferrarse a algo para no pensar en el dolor que llevo dentro por haber perdido mi vida de un sopetón. No es posible sentir cariño por una persona tan rápido. Eso únicamente pasa en las películas.

¿Pero qué pasa si me ha pasado? ¿Qué pasa si me sucedió eso de que cuando encuentras a una persona, algo se acciona y, de repente, todo cambia? ¿Podría haberme pasado eso a mí? ¿Me está pasando?

_No, idiota._

Esto no es un maldito cuento de hadas. Esta es la realidad. Mis padres están muertos, hay gente allá afuera que me quiere muerta, estoy jodidamente sola y tengo que afrontarlo.

Mi mente simplemente quiere aferrarse a algo, a un sentimiento de esperanza, un, aunque diminuto, sentimiento de amor. Eso es.

—¿Lista? —pregunta Rose.

Asiento, busco mi bolso y le sigo hasta la entrada. Al pasar por la habitación en la que ingresaron esos dos, que supongo que es la de Edward, me limpio los labios con el dorso de mi mano.

—¿_Tennis_? —inquiere cuando estamos afuera, aunque no se detiene. Hay un carro parqueado en frente de la casa, pero no está apagado. Rosalie me agarra del codo y me mete en el auto de forma inmediata.

—Sí, _Tennis _—Le respondo cuando se sube.

Se inclina hacia el asiento del conductor y le planta un beso a… vaya, Emmett.

—Ya has escuchado —Le dice. Él le regala una corta sonrisa y asiente.

La rubia me pasa un gorro y una chaqueta. Sé que es más para que no me reconozcan que para el frío.

—Escuché que Tanya venía a hablar con tu hermano —dice Emmett.

—Sí, se quedaron en la casa —contesta Rose.

¿Tanya? Con que ese es el nombre de la rubiecita.

—¿Crees que lo convenza de quedarse?

—No lo creo, Emmett. Quiere dejar toda esa mierda.

—¿Se va con ella?

¿Se está refiriendo a mí?

—Va a acompañarla hasta dejarla en un lugar seguro —Le explica.

Emmett suelta una carcajada y yo les miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Podríamos hacer una parada en el super? —pregunto.

—¿Ahora?

—Puede ser primero o después de comprar la ropa. Me da igual.

—Después, mejor —responde Emmett.

Llegamos pronto, el lugar se encuentra un poco lejos de la casa de Edward, aunque creo que la casa es la que se encuentra lejos. Las calles están solas debido a que es martes. Eso nos favorece.

—Contaré mi dinero.

—Yo bajaré —avisa la rubia. Le da otro beso a Emmett y antes de que pueda decirle nada, se baja.

_Me ha dejado sola con este. En el carro. Sola. _

Empiezo a contar el dinero rápidamente, aunque pienso que realmente no debería asustarme. Edward y Rosalie le conocen, hasta creo que tiene una relación con esta última. Una melodía irrumpe el silencio y ahogo un grito. Es el teléfono de Emmett.

—Diga. —Los billetes pasan rápidamente por mis manos—. Joder, hermano. No pienso decirte una mierda.

Bien. He terminado.

—Edward, llama a Rosalie. A mí no me jodas. No voy a volver a meterme en un problema con ella por tu culpa.

Y empiezo a contar de nuevo.

—No te debo una mierda.

Quisiera saber qué le está pidiendo. ¿Seguirá con su amiguita?

—Maldito hijo de puta —masculla—. _Tennis._

¿Le ha dicho dónde estamos? ¿Edward estaba preguntando… dónde estamos?

Meto el dinero en el bolso y salgo de golpe. Cuando entro, Rosalie está observando algunos suéteres.

—Ese es lindo —Le digo. Sostiene un suéter azul entre sus manos—. Creo que lo llevaré.

—Los colores fuertes te quedan muy bien por tu color de piel.

Asiento y sigo observando ropa, acariciando la tela con mis dedos. La última vez que vine a este lugar fue en compañía de mi madre. Agarro el suéter verde que a ella le gustó tanto pero que yo no estuve de acuerdo en comprarlo. Sin duda, lo llevaré.

—Bella, mira. Dos jeans por el precio de uno —Me avisa Rosalie desde el otro lado de la tienda.

Cuando ya tenemos toda la ropa escogida, procedo a medírmela. No es algo que acostumbro hacer, pero antes de comprar cualquier cosa, necesito asegurarme de que me queda.

—Rosalie, ¿podrías pasarme el otro jean? —Le solicito desde el vestidor.

—Bella, no salgas del maldito vestidor. —Me entrega el jean con naturalidad, aunque su voz suena alarmada—. Quédate ahí.

Mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. ¿Por qué no puedo salir? ¿Estará… estará _esa_ gente aquí? Pero no hay manera de que Rosalie sepa quiénes son, joder, yo tampoco lo sé. ¿Se notará a leguas que me están buscando? ¿Se verán peligrosos? ¿Revisarán toda la tienda? ¿Qué pasa si me encuentran? ¿Me matarían aquí mismo?

Me ajusto el gorro y lo bajo hasta por encima de mis ojos. Estoy tan jodidamente asustada que siento el corazón en las orejas. Cómo deseo que Edward estuviera aquí ahora mismo.

—¿Tú crees? Luciría genial en cualquier prenda que tú ves aquí.

Es la voz de Rosalie. ¿Con quién estará hablando?

—¿Te la medirías para mí?

Con Emmett no es.

—Vamos, mi novio está aquí. Un poco de respeto —Se ríe la rubia.

—¿Y qué haces en este lugar? —inquiere el hombre.

—Una primita vino a visitarme. La estoy mimando un poco —explica con naturalidad. Puede que no le guste mentir, pero se le da muy bien.

—¿Es linda?

—¡Hey! Es mi prima. —Incluso suena ofendida. Joder, es muy buena.

El hombre se carcajea y el sonido me provoca escalofríos.

—¿Puedo conocerla?

_No. Joder. No. No, no, no, no._

Me respiración se acelera más, si es eso posible.

—Cuando salga del vestidor, sí. No voy a permitir que le veas las tetas por accidente —bromea Rose.

—Le quitas lo divertido a todo, mujer. —Hay un pequeño silencio y escucho unos pasos acercarse hacia mi dirección—. ¡Muchacho! Pensé que ya te habías ido.

—No, todavía no.

Siento que el alma me vuelve al cuerpo cuando escucho la voz de Edward.

—Qué bueno. Así puedes ser tú el que me presente a tu prima.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunta Edward.

—En el vestidor. Ha escogido 10 jeans y ninguno le gusta —responde Rose.

—Yo podría decirle cuál le favorece —bromea el hombre.

—Y yo podría partirte la cara —advierte Edward.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse al vestidor y me recuesto contra la pared, pero recuerdo que Edward y Rosalie están allá afuera, ellos nos permitirían que ese hombre se me acercara demasiado, ¿o sí?

Es un alivio cuando veo a Edward correr un poco la cortina para poder entrar.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste? —susurra.

—¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho? —respondo en un susurro, igual. Con él aquí, me siento más tranquila.

—Allá afuera están unos hombres buscándote, Bella —dice, serio.

—¿Con el que estaban hablando también? ¿Le conocen?

—¿Qué? —Frunce el ceño—. Él no.

—Pero le han dicho que era una prima —Le acuso.

—Bella, si se da cuenta de que tú eres a quien buscan, no va a dudar en…

Se detiene abruptamente. La sangra vuelve a huir de mi cara.

—¿Q-qué pasa?

Me saca el gorro en un movimiento y sus ojos se abren un poco por la sorpresa.

—Te cortaste el cabello —remarca lo obvio.

—Uhm, sí. Así no me reconocerán tan fácil, creo.

—¿Fue tu idea? —Se sorprende.

—No. —Entrecierro los ojos. A mí también se me pudo haber ocurrido—. Fue de Rosalie.

Me dedica una media sonrisa. Nos encontramos en un espacio muy pequeño y, por lo tanto, estamos más cerca de lo necesario.

_Me ha sonreído…_

—Te ves linda. —Acerca su mano a mi mejilla y la acaricia. Se inclina hacia mí y lo recuerdo.

—Aleja tu mano de mi cara —demando.

Él arquea las cejas al escuchar mi petición, pero no me hace caso. Soy yo la que toma su mano y la aleja de mi rostro.

—¿Por qué tan grosera, Isabella?

—¿Podrías devolverme mi gorro? —Le pido.

—¿_Tu_ gorro?

—El gorro, joder.

Asiente, mirándome fijamente, y deposita el gorro en mi cabeza. Me volteo hacia el espejo, quedando de espaldas a Edward, para acomodármelo.

_El corte no me queda tan mal._

Cuando pienso que ya está bien colocado, acaricio la tela. Es muy suave y me permito cerrar los ojos un segundo. Cuando los abro, todo se desata en cámara lenta.

Un hombre abre la cortina y se sorprende al ver a dos personas dentro.

—Disculpen.

Noto su intención de marcharse, pero algo lo detiene. Está mirando el espejo, exactamente, mi reflejo. Observo a Edward y él también está viendo atentamente al hombre. Cuando devuelvo mi mirada al espejo, entiendo por qué el hombre no se ha marchado y comprendo a quién está buscando. Mi expresión refleja todo el pánico que siento y a simple vista no me debió haber reconocido, pero mi expresión tuvo que delatarme.

Lo sé. Estoy segura. Es uno de los que me está buscando.

—Isabella Swan —concluye.

El hombre avanza un paso y creo que no tiene tiempo de pestañear, cuando el puño de Edward se conecta a su nariz. Me volteo rápidamente y recuesto mi espalda contra el espejo, impactada. El hombre cierra los ojos, tratando de soportar el dolor y veo sangre. Su nariz está votando sangre, pero eso no detiene a Edward. Desde abajo, le propina un golpe en la quijada y, sin esperármelo, el hombre cae al suelo.

Edward me agarra de la muñeca firmemente y me saca del vestidor. Rosalie está hablando con un hombre y cuando me ve, mi expresión le comunica todo. Tiene una mano sobre su pecho, veo que hace un signo de paz y entonces, junta los dos dedos. El hombre me mira por dos segundos y me identifica. ¿Él también? Estoy por dar un paso atrás y esconderme, pero me detiene el firme agarre de Edward. Rosalie golpea con sus dedos la garganta del hombre y este también cae al suelo. Miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que la tienda está sola, excepto por nosotros.

La vendedora está detrás del mostrador, totalmente asustada. Agradezco que seamos los únicos aquí.

—Díganle a Aro que sea lo que sea, deje mi tienda en paz —balbucea.

—No trabajamos para ese bastardo —responde Rosalie, asqueada.

Edward me jala hacia la salida y trato de seguirle el paso.

—No quiero involucrarme con la mafia —dice la señora.

Es todo lo que alcanzo a escuchar antes de salir.

_¿Mafia?_

* * *

_**Es bueno dejar un review. Sí, en serio, es bueno.  
**__**Y gracias por leer.**_

_**Disculpen la demora de la actualización. El capítulo lo tenía terminado hace un bueeen tiempo, pero no quería publicarlo hasta tener el siguiente listo (el cual no está terminado todavía), peero... aquí está! El próximo capítulo tardará más que este (apesto, lo sé). Ando muy baja de inspiración (un agradecimiento a Robert Pattinson y a la vida). Espero sepan entender y, aclaro, no abandonaré esta historia.**_

_**Lo sé. Hablo tanto como Bella de Tangerines.  
"Oh, quién es esa?"  
La Bella de un fic de Mia Masen llamado "Tangerines at 5pm", se los recomiendo! Para más accesibilidad, se encuentra en mis favoritos. Para que, mientras esperan mi actualización, lean ese fic. Ah, qué buena soy.  
"Nadie espera tu actualización"  
Ah :(**_


	5. Truhán

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S.M. La historia es mía.**_

_**Un agradecimiento a Thomas.**_

_**"No tenía importancia lo que decía. Yo no planeaba irme y aunque lo hiciera, no podría."**_

* * *

—Súbete a la moto —ordena.

Hago lo que me dice, sin pensarlo. Esta vez ha traído un casco. Lo agarra e intenta ponérmelo, pero termina golpeando mi cabeza.

—Edward, yo puedo.

Se lo quito de las manos y me lo pongo.

Se monta y de reojo observo a Rosalie subiendo rápidamente al carro de Emmett. Arranca y vuelvo a meter mis manos dentro de su chaqueta, esta vez sin enterrar mis uñas en su abdomen. Volteo mi cabeza y veo el auto de Emmett detrás.

¿Qué diablos ha sido todo eso? ¿Cómo Rosalie ha podido privar a un hombre de un solo golpe? ¿Cómo Edward lo hizo?

Cierro los ojos y afirmo mi cabeza contra la espalda de Edward. Esos hombres querían hacerme daño. ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí si este chico no hubiera dejado su puerta abierta? Probablemente, estuviera tres metros bajo tierra viendo crecer gusanos.

Pero no entiendo. ¿Cómo una persona puede matar a otra y vivir tranquilamente? ¿Cómo esas personas lo hacen?

_Oh, cielos._

¿Cómo Edward lo hizo?

Él mató a una persona y siguió como si nada hubiese pasado. Llegó su amigo, con mucha naturalidad, a decirle que tuvo que haber puesto el silenciador. Hizo una llamada y una tipa vino a recoger el cuerpo. Es como… como si lo hiciera a menudo. ¿Cómo no pude haber visto esto antes?

¿Qué clase de persona es Edward Cullen? ¿De qué clase de persona me siento locamente atraída?

De repente, siento que no conozco ni su nombre. Me compongo y saco las manos de dentro de su chaqueta.

—¿Está todo bien?

_No. No lo está._

—Frena.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestiona, confundido.

—¡Frena! —bramo.

Detiene la moto súbitamente y mi cuerpo se estampa contra su espalda. Jadeo, me quito el casco y me bajo rápidamente.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —inquiere. Saco el gorro de mi cabeza y paso mis manos por mi cabello, echándolo hacia atrás—. ¿Bella?

Me acerco un paso.

Y luego otro.

Y otro.

No han llegado sentimientos de arrepentimiento, así que termino de acortar la distancia y lo beso. Gracias al cielo, me corresponde. Muerdo sus labios y juego con su lengua. Lo beso como nunca he besado a nadie. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, me separo.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Me agarra de la cintura y me mantiene pegada a él, pero yo ya no lo quiero cerca. No hasta que me dé respuestas.

Lo he besado así porque puede sea nuestro último beso, nuestra última muestra de afecto o cercanía, porque si él me dice algo que yo no pueda soportar, me iré. Lo sé. Lo tengo claro.

—Edward, ¿cierto?

—¿Estás dudando de la información que te he dado? —El muy inteligente lo entiende todo de golpe.

Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y asiento. Su agarre se va aflojando poco a poco hasta que me suelta completamente. Me vuelvo a colocar el gorro.

—Tú haces lo que ellos. Matas personas y no te importa.

—Una persona —clarifica.

—¿Y cómo puedo estar yo segura de eso? —pregunto—. Estuviste tan… normal después de haberlo hecho. Es más, ¿qué hacías con un arma? Una persona normal no anda con una en los bolsillos.

—No es el mejor momento para tus preguntas —dice, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

—¡Pues, no me voy a subir a la maldita moto hasta que me respondas!

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Tengo miedo de sus respuestas. Tengo miedo de mi reacción. Incluso, tengo miedo de que diga "Está bien, quédate sola y púdrete".

—Súbete a la jodida moto —masculla entre dientes.

—No. Responde.

—¡Te están buscando, joder! —Se exaspera—. ¡No te quiero muerta!

Cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué no me responde y se acabó? ¿Tan grave es lo que oculta?

—¿Quién eres, Edward Cullen?

—No me obligues a cagarte y montarte al auto —advierte. Abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor. A mi izquierda se encuentra el carro de Emmett, estacionado.

—Responde, por favor.

Él me mira fijamente un buen rato. Ruego, ruego porque diga algo que pueda soportar.

—Vendo drogas por la ciudad —confiesa sin rastro de culpabilidad, aburrido de mi berrinche.

Mi vista se paraliza en su rostro. ¿Eso explicaría por qué llevaba un arma? ¿Eso explicaría el que sepa noquear a una persona de un golpe? ¿Rosalie hace lo mismo? ¿Por eso también ella sabe hacerlo?

Pero la pregunta adecuada es: ¿Puedo soportarlo? ¿Puedo soportar convivir con una persona que se dedica al microtráfico? ¿Puedo soportar sentirme atraída por esta persona? Supongo que lo mejor es seguir aquel consejo que me dio Rosalie en la cocina: algunas cosas es mejor no saberlas. Y, de todas formas, en mi mente no pinta tan mal, porque sé que en las calles hay cosas peores.

—La señora de la tienda de ropa mencionó… —Respiro profundamente antes de decir la palabra— mafia.

La mandíbula de Edward se tensa.

—¿Qué?

Él me mira con… ¿compasión? No, no entiendo su mirada.

—Bella, esos hombres trabajan para Aro —explica—. Aro es un mafioso.

Y todo cuadra.

—¿Mis padres fueron asesinados por mafiosos? —pregunto en un susurro.

Esta vez sí comprendo la mirada de Edward. Está cargada de compasión, lástima y pena.

—¿Por qué? —grito—. ¿Qué se creen esos bastardos para pensar que pueden quitarle la vida a una persona? ¿Qué se creen, maldita sea?

—Isabella, ahora comprendes que realmente no estás segura en la calle. ¿Podrías subir ya?

Coloco mis manos encima del gorro y me agacho. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir sin control y ya no quiero detenerlas. Ahora tengo muchas preguntas. Demasiadas.

¿Por qué esas personas matarían a mis padres? ¿Mis padres se atrevieron a involucrarse con ellos? ¿Querrán matarme porque Edward mató a mi acechante y necesitan vengarlo o no permiten que ninguna persona que haya presenciado los hechos quede viva? ¿Pensarán que fui yo quien mató al que me perseguía? ¿Sabrán que estoy con Edward?

—Levántate y vámonos.

—Lárgate, Edward —Le pido.

—No me voy a ir sin ti.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Esas personas no me van a dejar en paz hasta que me tengan muerta. No te involucres más en esto.

Se baja de la moto y empiezo a negar con la cabeza.

—Edward, vete, por favor —digo mientras me enderezo—. Me las arreglaré por mi cuenta.

—No te dejé ir el primer día, mucho menos lo haré ahora.

—Ve a follar con la maldita rubia y déjame en paz.

—Voy a meterte en el carro a la fuerza o a amarrarte a la moto si es necesario, pero vendrás conmigo —jura.

—Si llega a pasarte algo por mi culpa, no me lo voy a perdonar nunca. —Intento hacerlo razonar, aunque yo ya me he dado por vencida.

—No me pasará nada —asegura. Agarra el casco y me lo coloca de nuevo, esta vez sin golpearme—. Estamos juntos en esto.

Sus palabras logran que me calme por un momento, transmitiéndome un sentimiento de tranquilidad por un instante.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto cuando arranca la moto.

—A casa. No volverás a salir hasta que realmente nos dispongamos a dejar este pueblo. Yo me encargaré de comprar lo que necesites después.

_Jo…der._

—Edward, Edward, mi bolso —exclamo, alarmada—. Ahí estaba lo poco que tenía. ¡El dinero!

—Mierda.

Intenta sacar el celular de su chaqueta y mi corazón se detiene cuando maneja con una sola mano.

—¡Conduce con las dos manos! —Le ordeno.

Cuando al fin logra sacar el celular, marca un número y sigue manejando con una sola jodida mano.

_Maldición._

—Bella ha dejado su mochila en la tienda —avisa a la persona que llamó—. Bien.

Cuelga, guarda el teléfono y, para mi alivio, vuelve a conducir con dos manos.

—¿A quién has llamado?

Sé que me responde, pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice. La brisa no ayuda mucho, así que le pido que repita.

—A Rosalie. Tiene tu mochila y la ropa que habías escogido.

Suspiro, aliviada.

En un momento, está esperando que un carro cruce, pero está tomando más tiempo del necesario, por lo que agarra mi mano y la acaricia. Lo dejo hacerlo. No tengo ánimo de quejarme por sus estúpidas e hipócritas muestras de afecto.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, él se baja rápidamente y va a abrir la puerta. Cuando estoy por bajarme, una fuerte brisa sopla y golpea mi rostro. Cierro mis ojos y la disfruto, al menos me queda algo familiar. Algo que, _sorpresa_, perderé cuando deje este pueblo.

Edward sostiene la puerta para mí y cuando entro, la cierra inmediatamente. ¿Rosalie y Emmett no venían detrás de nosotros? No tengo ganas ni de preguntarle.

—Voy al cuarto —me excuso.

—Te acompaño.

_No, Edward, quiero estar sola._

Lo dejo que me siga por el pasillo y me detengo en la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasaría si te digo que quiero estar sola? —Le pregunto de espaldas.

—No me importaría.

—¿Puedo cerrarte la puerta en la cara?

—No tienes oportunidad —bufa.

Abro la puerta, observo el cuarto y la cierro de nuevo.

—No voy a entrar aquí a deprimirme —murmuro para mí. Me doy la vuelta y lo encaro—. ¿Podemos hacer algo?

La última persona con la que quiero pasar tiempo es con él, pero no tengo más remedio. Con una expresión seria, me ofrece su mano.

—Así que… microtraficante —murmuro mientras me conduce por la casa—. ¿En serio?

Me mira y me dedica una media sonrisa.

—¿Qué esperabas?

—Sinceramente, no lo…

Me detengo cuando llegamos a su patio. Es… por Dios, tiene flores por todas partes.

—Rose las planteó cuando estaba pequeña. Cuando creció, dejó de cuidarlas, así que decidí hacerlo yo.

¿Edward Cullen me ha explicado algo sin siquiera yo preguntarle?

Le miro y me río quedamente. Algo me dice que habrá algo diferente esta vez.

—Es muy lindo de tu parte.

—No lo hice por ella ni por las flores. Este lugar me trae paz.

¿Y me ha traído aquí porque quiere compartir ese sentimiento conmigo o por qué no tiene ganas de llevarme a su cuarto porque no soy rubia?

—¿Podemos olvidarnos de todo lo que pasa afuera?

Sorprendida, asiento lentamente. No se me será fácil, pero voy a intentarlo.

—¿Tenías una relación antes de que todo esto pasara?

—¿Uhm? —Finjo no haberle escuchado.

—Supongo que ha de gustarte alguien.

_Pensé que nos íbamos a olvidar de lo que acontece afuera. _

—Quizás.

—¿Te molesta que sea tan cerrado cuando me haces preguntas? —Asiento con una ceja levantada—. ¿Por qué lo estás siendo tú conmigo?

Bien. Él planea ser sincero conmigo y yo, tal vez, debería serlo igual.

—Porque no quiero hablar de ello.

Me mira fijamente por unos segundos y se queda en completo silencio.

—Hubo una persona que me gustaba mucho y fui lo suficientemente estúpida para dejar arruinar nuestra amistad por un sentimiento de amor pasajero —termino por contarle—. Lo intentamos, pero las cosas no funcionaron.

_Y tú te has follado a esa maldita rubia. Qué maravillosa es mi vida, ¿no?_

—¿Jacob Black? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

Parpadeo, atónita.

—¿Cómo… sabes su nombre? —Está bien. Su nombre puede saberlo. Jake es bastante conocido en el pueblo, sobre todo por los clavados tan típicos de él que llaman la atención de la mayoría de la gente—. ¿Cómo sabes que es él?

Mira hacia el suelo, pero logro ver su expresión de "la he cagado".

—Maldición, Edward. No puedo ser sincera contigo porque tú no lo eres conmigo. Si piensas que por el hecho de que has soltado algunas palabras sin que yo te las haya pedido, voy a ser condescendiente contigo, pues no. Te equivocas, ¿okay? Y no debería estar aquí, al menos no sola contigo, porque estoy molesta.

Antes de siquiera poder moverme, me agarra la mano.

—¡No! —La retiro de un movimiento brusco—. ¡No soy tu maldito juguete! ¡No puedes haberme besado, haberme visto en sostén y después follarte a la primera mujer que aparece en tu jodida casa! Y no voy a compartir ni un momento más a solas contigo porque no te lo mereces.

Me doy la vuelta para marcharme.

—¿Y tú merecías que yo te ayudara? —inquiere y me detengo—. Y para tu jodida información, cría, no me follé a Tanya.

_Y yo me llamo Kate._

—Soy una adolescente, pero no una estúpida —murmuro aún de espaldas—. Bastardo.

Me retiro rápidamente y prácticamente corro por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto al que me han asignado. Este hogar no es para mí y esta vida, ahora, menos.

—¿Cómo me has llamado, Isabella?

Agarro la manija de la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Bastardo! —grito—. Vendes drogas ilícitamente, matas a las personas. ¡Eso eres!

Para mí sorpresa, se ríe. Volteo a verlo. Está más loco de lo que creía.

—Tú no me conoces.

—Tú tampoco a mí. Así que deja tratarme como si tuviera ocho. La edad es únicamente un número y tú no tienes idea por las cosas que he pasado.

—Cuéntame —pide, tranquilo.

—¡Qué estás loco, joder!

Ingreso a la habitación con rapidez e intento cerrar la puerta, pero él ya está ahí.

—No jodas, Edward —Le pido—. Mi vida es una mierda. Perdí a mis padres y por lo tanto, todo. Hay personas allá fuera que me quieren muerta. Sé que me estás ayudando y te lo agradezco, pero, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil.

Corta la distancia entre nosotros y sostiene mi cara entre sus manos.

—¿Sabes por qué no me follé a Tanya?

Niego mientras hago un gesto de disgusto por su cercanía, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para alejarlo.

—Porque estaba pensando en ti.

* * *

_**Sé que se han ido revelando las cosas de a poco y que algunas aún quedan en duda, pero esto es narrado desde la perspectiva de Bella, así que hay que esperar que ella se entere de la cosas o se de cuenta. **_

_**Espero les haya gustado y... gracias por leer. Disculpen el retraso de la actualización, pero ando muy complicada estas semanas. **_

_**xo**_


End file.
